


The Resistance (Never Quits!)

by pinadogg



Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aha, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, everyone does tbh, ignoring the fact that i forgot ultra violet was supposed to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinadogg/pseuds/pinadogg
Summary: The mask talks to him, sometimes.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Harumi, Lord Garmadon & Harumi (Ninjago), Nya & Misako (Ninjago)
Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Resistance (Never Quits!)

**Author's Note:**

> working on a second chapter for AIKCH i gotta finish ittt

_ "Lord Garmadon wants you to be afraid, but I need you to be brave." _

  
  


The televisions blare as Harumi darts down the halls of Borg Tower. No, nothing was going right. She spots a computer in the distance and rushes up to it, quickly playing a recording of the Bounty being crushed to pieces. It halts the water ninja's voice for a good few minutes. Good. She resumes her sprint to the live studio.

By the time Harumi reaches her destination and slams open the door, she catches the water ninja on her way to exit through the window, and, wow, she looks awful. Her eyes have sunken in and her clothes are torn in various places. Yet, there are no signs of resignation, only determination. They stare at each other for a few seconds, before the ninja is first to break the silence. 

"You're making a mistake," and ain't that the truth, "If you had just listened, you wouldn't be in this mess right now." She narrows her eyes.

The TV declares  _ "The Resistance never quits!" _ over and over again. Harumi doesn't want to be here anymore. There must have been some of that feeling showing on her face, she guesses, because the ninja (Nya, she remembers) looks at her with an expression vaguely akin to pity and turns away.

"We were never here," She says quietly, a clear warning, and leaps out the window.

\---

The mask talks to him sometimes. Tells him secrets, gives him advice, all those wonderful things. It baffles Lloyd as to how, despite the circumstances, Nya is still able to look so confident. Even the mask is silent. When he makes it to the studio room, he sees Harumi gazing out the window, hands curled into tight fists. 

"Where are they," He finds himself asking. Harumi doesn't answer.

For some reason, Lloyd is filled with rage.

"You  _ let them _ get away?!"

"I didn't let them get away. They were already gone when I got here," she says shakily. She won't look at him. Why isn't she looking at him?!

"You're lying," Lloyd hisses, "You're  _ lying _ . You know where they are!"

Harumi still refuses to look at him. Lloyd scoffs. "The Emperor won't be pleased," He finally says after several seconds and stalks off. 

None of this makes sense. Are they not on the same side anymore? Why would Harumi willingly let the Resistance go?  _ 'She's trying to turn them all against you,' The mask whispers, 'You can only trust yourself, after all.' _ Lloyd sinks to the ground and wraps his arms around his knees in the moving elevator. He's struggling to get his breathing under control. Of course he was wrong to think that they were ever on the same side. Harumi still hates him, after all. She had wanted to make him  _ suffer _ . She probably still does.

One of his hands touched the jacket she gave him. Lloyd doesn't know why he's still wearing it. It gives him some comfort, he supposes. He doesn't want it anymore. He's not even wearing the mask and yet his mind is still somehow clouded. It annoys him to no end.

Lloyd tightens his grip on the jacket.

Why is it so difficult to get rid of these feelings?

  
\---   
  
  
“ Please, I released you!”

  
Watching Harumi feel pain is not as satisfying as he thought it would be. His father, as expected, was angry upon hearing the news that the Resistance got away. As a result, he took his anger out on Harumi and lifted her into the air with newfound power, choking her. Lloyd observed as Harumi desperately pleaded with his father, yet still stubbornly holding back information.   
  
Man, remind him to never pick up romance again. Girls are way too confusing.

“T-they..”

Huh, looks like she changed her mind. A small part of him wonders if Garmadon will tear her apart like Mr. E. 

Silently banishing that thought, he shakes his head and finally steps forward, catching his father’s attention. Curse these sickly emotions, still offering mercy of all things!   
  
“She knows how the Resistance has escaped,” Lloyd says, “we still have a chance to track them down.”

Garmadons’s eyes soften slightly the moment they land on Lloyd. He revokes his power and Harumi falls to the ground, gasping and coughing violently. 

  
“Elaborate.”   
  
“I.. have seen.. Their hideout..”   
  
“Where?”   
  
“The g-garbage depot.. They’re using the trucks to blend in.. I have s-seen it with my very eyes.”

The expression on Garmadon’s face darkens considerably. “Show me this garbage depot.”

\---

Nya watches as the other Elemental Masters celebrate their success, attempting to keep a smile on her face. All things considered, she should be happy that they were able to broadcast an inspiring message to the citizens of Ninjago. Heck, they were even in the presence of Emperor Garmadon himself and still managed to pull it off!

She doesn’t feel too happy now though. Misako, being the mom of the group, notices quickly and puts a hand on her shoulder.   
  
  
“You did well, Nya,” she says. Nya looks down at her cup, watching as the liquid swirls around.   
  
  
“I know, it’s just..”  
  
  
“You’re worried about Lloyd.”  
  
  
“Guess it was just that easy, huh?” Nya sighs, chuckling a bit. Misako only hums in acknowledgement.  
  
  
“Don’t get me wrong- I’m glad we finally got back up on our feet! It’s just-” She pauses, groaning, “It’s been almost a _week_ and we still haven’t come up with a plan to save him. We couldn’t even find that stupid mask messing with his head”   
  
  
“One step at a time, Nya. We both know Lloyd. He’ll get through this in due time, and you’ll be there to help him,” Misako says softly.  
  
  
“..It feels like we’re running out of time,” Nya whispers.

She really wishes the others were here.

**Author's Note:**

> its almost midnight LOL


End file.
